1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hoist assemblies and, more particularly, to hoist assemblies mounted on motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combination of a hoist assembly and a motor vehicle is well known. More specifically, for hunters, it is very useful for a hoist assembly to be provided on a motor vehicle so that game can be carried, suspended, and dressed while out in the field. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to hoist assemblies mounted on motor vehicles, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,338,703, 4,806,063, 5,562,534, and 5,662,451. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,703 discloses a hoist assembly for game animals that is supported in a slot typically provided in a side wall of a bed of a pickup truck. However, a popular type of motor vehicle is an all terrain vehicle (ATV), and it would be desirable if a hoist assembly were provided that is adapted to be used on an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063 discloses a portable wild game hoist that is supported by a bumper of a motor vehicle. However, some motor vehicles do not have bumpers, and in this respect, it would be desirable if a hoist assembly were provided that is adapted to be used on a motor vehicle without being supported by a bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,672 discloses a hoist assembly that is supported by the tailgate of a pickup truck. Some motor vehicles do not have tailgates, and, in this respect, it would be desirable if a hoist assembly were provided for a motor vehicle that does not include a tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451 discloses a game hoist that is supported by an ATV. It is noted, however, that the hoist assembly has a square lower portion that fits into a square vertical shaft reception portion. As a result, the hoist assembly cannot be rotated around the vertical shaft reception portion. For greater versatility, it would be desirable if a hoist assembly for a motor vehicle were provided that can be readily rotated in a vertical shaft reception portion.
As a matter of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,534 discloses a hoist assembly that is attached to a tree for skinning game out in the field.
Still other features would be desirable in a vehicle-mounted hoist apparatus. For example, hoists that are mounted on motor vehicles discussed above are mounted either on the front or the back of the motor vehicle. If access to either the front or the back of a motor vehicle is limited, it may be desirable, however, if a hoist were mounted on a side portion of a motor vehicle.
When a hoist assembly is mounted on a motor vehicle, and the hoist assembly is not in use, the hoist assembly may rattle and move during operation of the motor vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if means were provided for locking the hoist assembly in a secured status on the motor vehicle when the hoist assembly is not being used.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use vehicle-mounted hoists, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a vehicle-mounted hoist apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is adapted to be used on an ATV; (2) is not supported by a bumper on the vehicle; (3) is useful on a motor vehicle that does not have a tailgate; (4) can be readily rotated in a vertical shaft reception portion; (5) is mounted on a side portion of a motor vehicle; and (6) has means for locking the hoist assembly in a secured status on the motor vehicle when the hoist assembly is not being used. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique vehicle-mounted hoist apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.